


In Flagrante Delicto (A Memory, Part Two)

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: This is something of a sequel to "A Memory". @ask-the-clergy-bc on Tumblr made the mistake of posting a response to a headcanon request about how the Papas react to being walked in on during sex. Having already established a headcanon of my own about that, I pretty much had to write the following story.One of Papa's lovers accidentally finds out about his kink. Playtime ensues.





	In Flagrante Delicto (A Memory, Part Two)

Papa pulled the Sister of Sin into the empty room and shut the door. Both of them were laughing.

“In _here_ , Papa? The door doesn’t even have a lock!”

“It’s an old supply room, nobody ever uses it, especially not at this hour--”

“We _could_ just go back to your place, you know.”

“My place is all the way across the Abbey from here! You’ve been teasing me all day and I don’t want to wait that long….”

The sister looked up at him through half-lowered eyelashes, affectedly demure. “Me?”

Papa laughed. “Don’t give me that, you little minx! You know perfectly well what you’ve been up to.” He affected a feminine voice. “Papa, I need to get the book off the top shelf there, could you hold the ladder steady for me?” 

“Well, you didn’t HAVE to look, you know!”

“You are new here? Have we been introduced?”

“Well--”

“Oh, and I suppose you just HAD to sit on my lap every chance you got, too, yes? Not enough chairs free so you had to share mine?”

“Staaaaahp, I’m laughing too hard I can’t breathe--”

Papa waited a moment while she caught her breath, watching her face, her cheeks pink with laughter. He met her eyes with his own, green and ice-white, a lascivious smile on his painted lips.

“And you know I love the way you fill out a dress, don’t you, Sister?” He moved in close and ran his hands over her curves. “You have a very enticing walk, my dear. Watching you move is just….” His voice trailed off into a low, wordless growl.

Her breath caught. He tilted her chin up with a finger and kissed her, first soft, then deep. She melted into his embrace.

He reached under her skirt, caressing her thighs. “We’ll have to be quick--” she murmured.

“Don’t worry, _bella_. Come back to my place with me and we’ll take our time later tonight, yes? You know I’m good for more than one round.”

“You’re mad. What if somebody sees us?”

“...Then maybe they’ll pick up a few pointers?”

She laughed. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

He smiled at her tenderly. “I know, _bella_.”

She smiled back, raising a hand to run her fingers through his hair. “I never could say no to you, Papa.”

He leaned into her touch like a cat. She reached down to stroke his cock through the front of his pants, and he hissed in a breath. 

“Mmh, here, let me help you with that….”

“I’m counting on it.” He held her gaze and pulled off his gloves with his teeth. She swallowed, unable to look away.

He lifted her skirt and flashed a wicked grin. “These are cute, _bella_ , but they’re in my way.” He pulled a butterfly knife out of his pocket, flipped it open, and cut the sides of her panties. He was casually flipping it closed and putting it away again while she was still gasping with surprise. He tossed the ruined fabric aside and ran a finger over her slit. 

“So _wet_ ….” he purred. He stroked her clit and she moaned. “That’s my girl….”

He brought her close to the edge, and licked her juices off his fingers. He pulled his pants down to his knees and moved to enter her--

And it was at that moment that the door opened, revealing a Sister who worked in a nearby office. She froze, squeaked, and flushed bright red. 

Papa raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. “Wrong room, sweetheart?”

That seemed to break the spell. She slammed the door shut. They heard her hurried footsteps down the hall.

Papa turned back to the Sister, eyes bright with desire. “Now,” he said, voice gone husky, “Where _were_ we….”

“You still want to--wait. Wait, are you _blushing?_ ”

He didn’t answer. She ran her fingers over the tip of his ear. “The paint hides most of it, but your ears are bright red!”

He swallowed hard. “You _are_ blushing! I didn’t think you knew how!”  
She looked at him for a moment, amused and disbelieving. “Don’t tell me you’re actually _embarrassed_ by this, my shameless love?”

“Er….”

“And speechless! Impossible.” She glanced down. “Hmm, still hard as Hell, too….” He bit his lip.

“This is a turn-on for you, isn’t it? Getting walked in on like this? Is _that_ why you always want to do it in places like this one?” 

His face was burning. “Um….”

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “What is it about this that you like so much, hmm? Is it this feeling of being exposed and embarrassed you’re after?”

His breath hitched. He couldn’t speak. He _never_ talked about this with anybody, none of his lovers knew, it was humiliating, wanting this so _much_ \--

“That _is_ it,” she breathed. “You’re even kinkier than I _thought_.” 

His eyes were shut, his breathing rapid. “Bella, _please_ \--”

“Oh, love, you should have told me! I can’t believe you’re shy about this--about _anything_! Poor thing, look how flushed you are….”

He made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whine; overwhelmed with shame and need.

She began undoing the buttons of his vest. “What are you--”

She placed a finger on his lips. “Ssh, love. No half-measures here. We don’t want it to be too easy for you to cover up if we’re interrupted, do we?” He moaned. “Let’s have you out of all of this….” She helped him out of his clothes. 

The feeling of air on so much bare skin made him shiver. He had to resist the urge to cover himself with his hands. It was crazy; he was alone with his lover, it shouldn’t have felt any different….But to be doing this here, now, right after being caught--he _felt_ naked, his face was burning….

…and _fuck_ , he was so hard it almost _hurt_. His eyes were squeezed shut, he couldn’t look at her, he didn’t know whether he wanted to die of shame or fuck her more. He squirmed. 

“Sweet Satan, you’re gorgeous, Papa.” She pulled him close and kissed him hard. The heat of his desire spread through him uncontrollably. He pushed her back against the wall, pinning her wrists.

“I’m going to fuck you till you can’t do anything but scream my name, you little minx!” His voice was a low, tense growl.

“Is that a promise?” She licked her lips. “Show me what you can do, shy boy.”

He entered her with a single hard thrust that left her gasping. He took her slowly at first, as agonizing for him as it was for her, until he couldn’t hold back another moment. He found his rhythm, crying out his pleasure as she did hers, till they came almost together, the feel of each other’s release pushing them both over the edge. 

He stayed inside her like that for a time while their heartbeats slowed. He kissed her gently. 

At last, they moved apart and dressed. He held her to him, stroking her hair.

“That was….” he trailed off.

“Intense?”

He laughed a little. “Something like that, _bella_ , yes.”

He shifted uncomfortably. “Just…do me a favor? Don’t… _tell_ anybody, yes?”

She smiled at him. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t _dream_ of it. Then I might have to share you next time you wanted to play this way!”

He laughed and kissed her. “I knew there was a reason I loved you, sweetling.”

She grinned at him, wholly unrepentant. “Damn right there is!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone thought Papa's trick with the knife was unrealistic, I'll have you know that I had a boyfriend do that exact thing to me once, smooth as you please. He was one of the most enjoyable mistakes I ever made.
> 
> The Sister he's with is whoever you want her to be.


End file.
